As jóias da Magia: Os Filhos dos Heróis
by Cryslan e Leandro
Summary: Os filhos dos Heróis entram em Hogwarts, tudo começa em paz, mas nunca acaba assim, Voldemort é aprisionado. Leiam essa continuação de "As Jóias da Magia". Terá comédia, muitas aventuras, detenções, paixões, novos feitiços e muito mais
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo **

**(N/A: Esse eh o primeiro cap da continuação, esse eh o prólogo, por isso eh pequeno. Espero q vocês gostem. Próximo capítulo eh A Ficha dos Personagens, para vcs entenderem tudo direitinho.)**

Depois que Voldemort foi mandado para outra dimensão, se passou 13 anos. Estranhamente depois da guerra os heróis se casaram no mesmo dia formando quatro casais: Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione, Neville e Luna, e Draco e Victória. Mais um fato estranho aconteceu todos tiveram filhos gêmeos, um menino e uma menina. E o último fato estranho foi que, as oito crianças, os oito filhos dos heróis nasceram no mesmo dia, Os quatro casais moram um do lado do outro em mansões enormes e imponentes, todos têm elfos domésticos mas todos livres, e eles só trabalham por prazer e respeito pelas familias. Harry, Rony e Draco viraram poderes supremos dos Aurores, comandavam as missões, treinavam os novatos e iam atrás dos aliados de Voldemort remanescente da guerra. Hermione virou arquiteta renomada no mundo mágico, ela desenhou e comandou a reforma de Hogwarts, deixando a escola muito mais gloriosa e imponente. Gina virou uma escritora famosa no mundo todo, tanto entre os trouxas, quanto entre os bruxos, ela escrevias várias histórias sobre suas aventuras junto com Harry e os outros. Neville virou professor de Herbologia de Hogwarts, além de ser o vice-diretor da escola. Victória conheceu Draco depois da Guerra, mesmo sendo grifinória foi amor a primeira vista. Victória comanda o setor de Espiões entre os Aurores, como ela é metamorfomaga é fácil para ela se disfarçar. Luna virou chefe da revista Pasquim tornando a revista a mais vendida do mercado. Fiquem ligados, uma nova aventura começara, com comédia, aventura, romance, brigas, inimigos, novos feitiços e muita magia.

**N/A: bem eh isso, o prólogo eh esse, mas esperem os próximos caps. Vocês irão gostar**

**ASS: Crys**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	2. Ficha dos Novos Personagens

**Capítulo 2 – Ficha dos novos Personagens**

**(N/A: Eai gente, bem eu sei q eu demorei muito para postar novos caps, mas eu tava tão sem inspiração e sem tempo q eu adiei tudo, um milhão de desculpas e agora eu vou tentar me redimir, essa vai ser a ficha dos personagens, para vocês saberem um pouco mais sobre eles, esperem o resto dos caps que com certeza eu vou escrever)**

**Thiago Sirius Potter:**

**Idade: **11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa: **Grifinória.

**Animal em que se transforma:** Leão.

**Apelido: **Garras.

**Elemento que controla:** Fogo.

**Posição no Quadribol:** Apanhador.

**Qualidade: **Lealdade sempre.

**Defeito:** Sua lealdade é uma espada de dois gumes, sua maior arma, mas também seu pior inimigo.

**Mais:** Filho de Harry e Gina, Tiago é igual ao pai. Seus cabelos são pretos e rebeldes, é determinado e sempre acha que pode defender à todos que ama, mas seus olhos são castanhos, como o chocolate, igual aos olhos da mãe. Seu melhor amigo é Tyler, os dois sempre fazem várias brincadeira. E, além disso, tem uma quedinha por uma Malfoy. Seu apelido é Garras, por que as garras de um leão são a última coisa que as presas vêem.

**Tyler Bryan Malfoy**

**Idade: **11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa: **Grifinória.

**Animal em que se transforma:** Guepardo.

**Apelido: **Ventus.

**Elemento que controla:** Água (depois de Tiago transferir esse elemento para Tyler).

**Posição no Quadribol:** Goleiro.

**Qualidade: **Determinação.

**Defeito:** Seu ego é maior que o mundo.

**Mais:** Filho de Draco e Victória, uma Grifinória metamorfomaga que conheceu Draco na guerra, Tyler é igual ao pai seu cabelo é loiro quase branco, tem um sorriso zombeteiro, mas seus olhos mudam de cor de momento em momento, de acordo com suas emoções, como um arco-íris, herança de sua mãe. Tyler é o mais brincalhão junto com Tiago, e sua modéstia é quase inexistentes. Tem uma proteção avassaladora por sua irmã, Alyce. Seu apelido é Ventus, por que um guepardo corre como o vento, vencendo todos no seu caminho.

**Andrew Dylan Longbottom**

**Idade: **11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa: **Grifinória.

**Animal em que se transforma:** Lobo Branco.

**Apelido: **Nevasca.

**Elemento que controla: **Terra (depois de Drake transferir esse elemento para Andrew).

**Posição no Quadribol:** Artilheiro.

**Qualidade: **É muito otimista.

**Defeito:** É, ás vezes, muito descuidado.

**Mais:** Filho de Neville e Luna, Andrew tem cabelos loiros e olhos pretos, é amigável com todos e é muito bondoso. Seu apelido é Nevasca, por que o Lobo branco vive em lugares gélidos, e quando pula sobre sua presa ataca com a força de uma nevasca.

**Hugo Drake Weasley**

**Idade: **11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa: **Grifinória.

**Animal em que se transforma:** Tigre-dentes-de-sabre.

**Apelido: **Presas.

**Posição no Quadribol:** Batedor.

**Elemento que controla: **Ar.

**Qualidade: **É, às vezes, muito inteligente.

**Defeito:** Mas em outros momentos é muito tapado.

**Mais:** Filho de Rony e Hermione, Hugo tem os cabelos ruivos e os olhos castanhos, em alguns momentos se parece com o pai, intuitivo e muito burro, e em outros parece com a mãe, inteligente e cuidadosa. Seu apelido é Presas, por que o Tigre-dentes-de-sabre tinha presas mortíferas, como as espadas de um guerreiro.

**Lilian Luna Potter**

**Idade: **11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa: **Grifinória.

**Animal em que se transforma:** Onça Parda (ou Puma).

**Elemento que controla:** Fogo e água, mas raramente usa, por ter muita dificuldade nessa habilidade.

**Qualidade: **Decidida.

**Defeito:** Teimosa.

**Mais:** Filha de Harry e Gina, Lilian é gêmea de Tiago, vive com suas amigas Alyce, Katie e Rose. Seu cabelo é ruivo e chega até a base das costas e seus olhos são de um verde intenso. Sempre que escolhe fazer uma coisa, não tem quem faça mudar de idéia, é muito decidida e vai direto ao ponto, menos quando se trata de Tyler, por quem ela tem uma quedinha.

**Alyce Grace Malfoy**

**Idade: **11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa: **Grifinória.

**Animal em que se transforma:** Onça Pintada.

**Elemento que controla:** Nenhum.

**Qualidade: **Lindae Calculista.

**Defeito:** Não demonstra seus sentimentos.

**Mais:** Filha de Draco e Victória, Alyce é gêmea de Tyler, seus cabelos são loiros e os olhos azuis, como a neve que reflete um céu azul. Não têm nenhuma habilidade de metamorfomaga, como seu irmão, e esconde seus sentimentos intensamente e só os revela para suas amigas mais íntimas e fiéis que são Lilian, Katie e Rose.

**Katie Mary Longbottom**

**Idade: **11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa: **Grifinória.

**Animal em que se transforma:** Onça Preta e é metamorfomaga, tornando possível ela mudar a aparência de sua forma animaga.

**Elemento que controla:** Nenhum.

**Qualidade: **Amiga para todos os momentos, bons ou ruins.

**Defeito:** Vive no mundo da Lua, como a mãe, e é um pouco vaidosa.

**Mais:** Filha de Neville e Luna, Katie é gêmea de Andrew. Ela tem os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis, mas todo dia muda sua aparência. Sempre fica ao lado de suas amigas e sempre que pode ela as consola. É muito amiga de todos e é muito calma, mas até ela tem momentos de pura raiva e quando isso acontece é melhor ficar bem longe.

**Rose Lucy Weasley**

**Idade: **11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa: **Grifinória.

**Animal em que se transforma:** Tigresa.

**Elemento que controla:** Ar e Terra, mas pelos mesmos motivos de Lilian, não utiliza com frequência essa habilidade.

**Qualidade: **Espontânea e alegre. Sempre vê o lado bom das coisas. Além de ser extremamente inteligente

**Defeito:** Quando a provas, vira obcecada por estudos e tenta influenciar todos os outros a estudarem também.

**Mais:** Filha de Rony e Hermione, Rose é gêmea de Hugo. Têm cabelos ruivos e longos, seus olhos são castanhos e astutos. É muito alegre e feliz, mas quando alguém meche com seus amigos ela não tem piedade.

**Bradley Charles Bruce**

**Idade:** 11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Posição no Quadribol: **Batedor

**Mais:** Bradley é um garoto grande e corpulento, é "sangue puro" e por isso se acha melhor do que os que não são. Odeia Tyler e Tiago e por isso sempre tenta infernizar a vida dos dois. Seu melhor amigo é Dean Kil e um não sai do lado do outro.

**Dean Clint Kil**

**Idade:** 11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Posição no Quadribol: **Artilheiro

**Mais:** Dean é alto é magro, melhor amigo de Bradley, sempre começa as brincadeiras de mau gosto junto com seu amigo.

**Gordom Jack Soter**

**Idade:** 11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Posição no Quadribol: **Apanhador

**Mais:** Gordom é baixo e magro, é o mais burro dos amigos de Bradley, e só faz o que Bradley comanda.

**Kirk Henry Mattew**

**Idade:** 11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Posição no Quadribol: **Goleiro

**Mais:** É o mais calmo do grupo e raramente briga, mas sempre que Bradley e os outros vão atacar Tyler, Tiago, Andrew e Hugo, ele vai por que odeia Hugo, pois acha que ele é um concorrente para ficar com Katie.

**N/A: Bem essa é a ficha dos novos personagens**, **espero que tenham gostado dos personagens, esperem os próximos caps**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	3. O dia na Mansão Potter

**Capítulo 3 – O dia na Mansão Potter**

Tyler, Tiago, Hugo e Andrew estavam apostando corrida no campo de quadribol da mansão Potter, todos estavam em alta velocidade em cima da vassoura. Andrew parou a vassoura bruscamente e ficou parado, Tiago que estava vindo atrás teve que desviar, conseguiu, mas ele caiu da vassoura a quinze metros de altura, então, antes dele chegar a cinco metros do chão ele se transformou em um leão pequeno e caiu em pé, firmemente, com um baque suave no chão

— Cara! Essa foi por pouco – disse Tiago voltando ao normal, seu cabelo preto estava bagunçado para todos os lados como sempre e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de adrenalina por causa da queda, então ele levantou o rosto para os amigos que ainda estavam na vassoura e gritou – pô Andrew, da próxima vez que for parar daquele jeito avisa antes, né?

— Foi mal – desculpou-se Andrew, descendo da vassoura, seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados para todos os lados, por causa do vento causado pela corrida, seus olhos negros pediam desculpas – eu não estava prestando atenção

— Nossa que novidade – comentou Tyler, seu cabelo loiro e liso estava para trás por causa do vento e seus olhos estavam azuis claros como um rio cálido – um dia desses, você vai ferrar a gente por ser tão descuidado

— Falou o Senhor Cuidadoso – retrucou Hugo sorrindo, seu cabelo ruivo grudava em sua testa por causa do suor e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com o deboche

— O que você quer dizer, Weasley? – perguntou Tyler, então ele fez uma pose pomposa e começou a dizer – Eu sou o cara mais...

— Começou o discurso egocêntrico dele – murmurou Tiago rindo, fazendo Andrew e Hugo rirem também

— Você disse alguma coisa Tiago? – perguntou Tyler, dando um sorriso horripilante, então ele se trans formou em um guepardo e mostrou os dentes

— Droga – reclamou Tiago, então ele se transformou no leão e começou a falar pelo pensamento com os outros, mesmo Hugo e Andrew ainda estarem na forma humana – _Por que ele tinha que ser guepardo?Assim nem da graça correr dele_

Então Tiago começou a correr em disparada, mas Tyler estava se aproximando cada vez mais até que ele pulou em cima de Tiago e os dois caíram, rindo, se é que se pode dizer quando um guepardo e um leão estão rindo.

— _Porque eu sou o melhor caro Tiago_ – disse Tyler – _por isso eu sou o guepardo_

— _Ta bom – _falou Tiago, se levantando – _você ganhou dessa vez, a próxima eu ganho _

Então Andrew e Hugo entraram na brincadeira, Andrew se transformou em um pequeno Lobo branco e Hugo se transformou em um tigre-dentes-de-sabre

—_Cuidado com seus dentes em Hugo _– disse Andrew, e então os quatro ficaram brincando até ficarem cansados e caírem exaustos no chão, eles voltaram para a forma humana e dormiram no grama do campo

Enquanto isso uma menina angelical de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis assistia tudo com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios então ela se virou e se sentou na cama do quarto de Lilian. As paredes eram azuis claras como o céu ensolarado, nas paredes várias fotos de jornais e revistas de seus pais, junto com Rony, Hermione, Draco e Neville, a imprensa os chamavam de "Os Heróis", o quarto tinha uma cama de solteiro, Um guarda-roupa branco que ocupava uma parede inteira, uma mesa de escrever e um espelho de corpo inteiro.

No quarto havia mais três garotas, além da menina angelical: uma de cabelos pretos e longos, que estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, e tinha os olhos azuis, outra era ruiva com os cabelos longos soltos até a cintura, e seus olhos eram castanhos e astutos e a última era ruiva também, mas seus olhos eram intensamente verdes como duas esmeraldas

— Que tal assim? – perguntou Katie, que estava em frente ao espelho, seu cabelo preto, mudou com um estalar de dedos, seus olhos continuaram azuis, só que mais escuros e seu cabelo ficou loiro com uma mecha vermelha

— Katie essa é a milésima vez que você muda de aparência – disse Lilian girando seus olhos verdes, com a vaidade da amiga – e pela milésima vez estou falando que está ótimo

— É – concordou Rose com a prima, mexendo em uma das mexas do cabelo ruivo - só para de mudar assim já está bom

— Desculpa – disse Katie saindo da frente do espelho – isso é coisa de metamorfomaga

— Então Alyce – chamou Rose sorrindo – quem quase morreu dessa vez?

— Tiago – respondeu Alyce com uma voz doce e suave – caiu da vassoura quando tentou desviar de Andrew

— Só podia ser – disse Katie balançando a cabeça – eu acho que meu irmão é pior que minha mãe, e isso é muita coisa

— Você não está muito atrás não, Katie – retrucou Lilian rindo – você é tão aérea quanto seu irmão

— Anh? O quê? – perguntou Katie distraída

— Eu não disse – falou Lilian rindo, fazendo Rose rir e Alyce também rirem

— Meninas – disse Gina entrando no quarto, seu cabelo ruivo estava curto, na altura dos ombros e estava todo repicado – vão acordar seus irmãos, estamos indo para o Beco Diagonal

Então Gina saiu do quarto, e as quatro garotas desceram até o campo de quadribol, quando chegaram perto dos meninos, Alyce parou perto de Tiago, o que fez Tiago dar um sorriso largo de orelha a orelha, mas ele continuou a dormir

— Meu irmão gosta mesmo de você – comentou Lilian, para Alyce – até quando ele está dormindo ele fica feliz quando você chaga perto

— Não fale besteiras – retrucou Alyce com uma voz fria como o gelo, mas Lilian, Rose e Katie perceberam que ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando olhou para Tiago, com uma voz mais calma ela disse – então quem vai acordá-los?

— Eu não – disse Lilian dando um passo para trás – da última vez que eu acordei o Tiago, ele virou o colchão, o cobertor e o travesseiro tudo em cima de mim e, além disso, ele ainda caiu em cima de tudo, demorou um tempão para eu me mexer de novo

— Lilian, isso faz uns cinco anos – falou Alyce tentando convencê-la – e aqui nem tem colchão, e nem cama para cair em cima de você

— É sempre melhor prevenir do que remediar – retrucou Lilian

— E vocês? – perguntou Alyce para Rose e Katie, que já estavam atrás também

— Você foi a única que não teve um acidente – disseram Rose e Katie

— Ta bom – concordou Alyce, então ela avisou – é melhor vocês tamparem os ouvidos

Quando as três fizeram o que Alyce mandou, ela se transformou em uma pequena onça pintada, então ela escancarou a boca e deu um rugido ensurdecedor, mesmo ela sendo um pouco maior que um filhote. O rugido acordou todos, Tyler sentou rapidamente, mas acidentalmente, socou a barrica de Andrew, que ficou sem ar e levantou também, Hugo levantou e saiu correndo, mas tropeçou em um buraco e caiu, Tiago acordou calmamente, levantou se espreguiçou e disse:

— Bom dia

— Ai! – exclamou Hugo levantando

— Ai! – concordou Andrew, esfregando a barriga, depois reclamou – caraca Tyler, que mão pesada

— Foi mal – desculpou-se Tyler – é que eu sempre acordo assim quando Alyce me acorda

— Muito bom – comentou Katie, batendo palmas para Alyce que já havia voltado ao normal – esse foi o melhor jeito que já vi de acordar alguém, agora eu vou usar isso sempre

— É verdade – concordaram Rose e Lilian batendo palmas também

— Vamos – disse Alyce dando um sorriso – Estão nos esperando para ir ao Beco Diagonal

— Beleza – falou Tyler então ele foi até sua irmã e abraçou-a pelos ombros e foram andando para fora do campo, junto com, Katie, Rose, Lilian e Andrew

— Ela é linda como um anjo – murmurou Tiago para si mesmo, mas Hugo ouviu e retrucou

— Pode até ser, mas é fria como uma geleira, além de ser irmã de seu melhor amigo

— E daí? – perguntou Tiago ainda olhando para Alyce que já estava saindo do campo

— Lembra aquele cara que estava passando na frente da Mansão Malfoy? – comentou Hugo, quando Tiago concordou, ele continuou – ele só acenou para Alyce e Tyler, com sua ajuda, aliás, espancou o garoto, eu acho que ele só vai comer pelo canudinho o resto da vida

— Bem feito – falou Tiago olhando para Hugo agora que Alyce tinha saído do campo – quem mandou tentar se aparecer para a garota dos outros

— Ela não é sua, anta! – exclamou Hugo dando um tapa na nuca de Tiago – desiste dela, antes que alguém saia magoado, e esse alguém com certeza vai ser você

— Ta bom, Hugo – disse Tiago então os dois sairão do campo, porque eles iam ao Beco Diagonal

**N/A: Capítulo 3 pronto. Espero que tenham gostado, e espero também que tenham entendido a personalidade de cada personagem. Esperem os próximos capítulos e comentem. OBS: A Fic As Jóias da Magia está na sessão de completadas agora, se quiserem ler ela, vão la nas fics completadas. **

**Valeu comentem**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	4. O Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 4 – O Beco Diagonal**

Quando todos saíram do campo da Mansão Potter, Harry, Gina, Neville, Rony, Hermione, Draco e Victória levaram todos até o Caldeirão Furado, andaram normalmente pelas ruas de Londres como uma grande família, raramente alguém os conhecia, mas algumas vezes alguns bruxos os viam e faziam reverências. Então eles chegaram À frente do Caldeirão Furado e Harry disse:

— Nós vamos formar o maior alvoroço

— É – concordou Draco suspirando – a guerra já acabou faz uns 13 anos e ainda reverenciam a gente

— Agora vocês sabem o que eu passei todos esses anos – comentou Harry sorrindo

— Bem vamos – disse Rony, e depois continuou rindo – ao mundo horrível de fama

— Desde quando você é famoso, Weasley? – perguntou Draco, fazendo todos rirem

— Ora, Malfoy... – retrucou Rony levantando o braço, mas Hermione interrompeu e disse:

— Bem, vamos – todos respiraram fundo, e entraram. O Caldeirão Furado estava cheio, várias pessoas bebiam e conversavam todos de uma só vez, mas quando Os Heróis entraram o bar ficou em um silêncio profundo, um cara que estava bebendo cerveja parou o copo no ar um pouco distante da boca que estava escancarada, enquanto a cerveja caia do copo, molhando toda sua roupa.

Então todos se levantaram e foram apertar as mãos e reverenciarem Os Heróis

— Aff! Por que tudo isso? – perguntou Hugo a seus amigos

— Não sei – respondeu Andrew, fazendo uma cara pensativa – talvez porque todos Os Heróis estão juntos no Caldeirão Furado

— Ou talvez – continuou Tiago sarcasticamente – porque Os Heróis do mundo mágico são aclamados sempre que são vistos por um mago, por causa da morte do Voldemort

— Ou talvez porque – completou Tyler irônico – um dos filhos dos caras que mataram o cara-de-cobra seja uma anta sem cérebro porque não sabe a fama de seus pais

— Ta bom entendi – disse Hugo – foi uma pergunta idiota

— Vindo de você isso não é nenhuma surpresa – retrucou Tyler calmamente, fazendo Tiago e Andrew rirem

— COMO ASSIM MALFOY? – gritou Hugo fechando a mão para socar Tyler, mas antes que o fizesse, Victória olhou para eles, seus cabelos estavam pretos e longos, e seus olhos estavam azuis acinzentados, como um céu nublado

— Garotos, menos barulho – disse Victoria com uma voz suave e calma, porém firme, depois deu um meio sorriso e continuou – se não daqui a pouco a imprensa vai falar que os Weasley e os Malfoy declararam guerra, já basta seus pais, então não briguem vocês também

— Eu nunca machucaria o Weasley – retrucou Tyler dando um sorriso travesso abraçando Hugo pelos ombros – o Weasley é quase um irmão para mim

— Sei – disse Tiago sorrindo – e o Andrew é um hipogrifo sem penas

— É sério? – perguntou Tyler sorrindo

— Não – respondeu Andrew – acho que não

— Que pena – falou Tyler, fazendo uma cara de dar dó, fazendo Hugo, Tiago e Andrew rirem

Depois de mais uns vinte minutos, os Heróis conseguiram ir até o muro que levava ao Beco diagonal então Gina contou três tijolos para cima e dois para o lado. Então a parede começou a estremecer e se torcer, no centro do muro apareceu um buraco pequeno, então o buraco foi se alargando, depois de alguns instantes uma passagem para o Beco havia aberto. Lojas de todos os tipos serpeavam ao longo das ruas irregulares, centenas de pessoas faziam compras, entravam e saiam das lojas e falavam alto.

No final da rua principal ficava o banco Gringotes, era uma construção sem comparação, grande, imponente, gloriosa, sem igual. O mármore branco cobria as paredes do banco.

Eles olhavam atentamente a todas as lojas a procura de artigos, livros, penas, tintas, varinhas, vestes e ingredientes para poções. Mas uma coisa que atrapalhava a visão, era a multidão que os rodeava a todo instante, impedindo que eles dessem um passo sem serem vistos, na quarta ou quinta vez que isso aconteceu Tyler exclamou:

— Acho que vou parar de andar com meus pais, a fama atrapalha até as compras – nesse momento uma garota muito bonita apareceu, seu cabelo era castanho claro, quase loiro, seus olhos eram azuis escuros e sua pele era branca, mas era um pouco corada. Ela deu uma risadinha para Tyler e, sorrindo, ele falou – Retiro o que disse

— Pessoal nos deixe passar – pediu Harry e então mais alto ele continuou – estamos tentando fazer compras como todos vocês. E esse tumulto atrapalha tanto a nós quanto a vocês, são compras normais por isso não precisam causar alvoroço só porque nós estamos aqui

Depois disso todos se afastaram e voltaram a fazer as compras, vez ou outra alguém vinha para reverenciá-los, mas fora isso o dia continuou bem. Hermione e Rose foram à loja Floreios e Borrões comprarem os livros de todos, depois que as duas entraram Hugo perguntou ironicamente:

— Será que as duas voltam?

— Duvido muito – respondeu Rony sorrindo – conhecendo as duas como eu conheço, nós vamos ter que arrancá-las de lá. Um lugar com livros é o Paraíso para as duas

— Vai entender! – disseram Tyler e Tiago juntos.

— Eu e Katie vamos comprar os ingredientes para poções – disse Luna, que havia ficado calada até aquele momento, então as duas saíram andando no meio das pessoas

— Eu preciso ir numa loja de plantas raras – falou Neville – eu vi um Salgueiro-Tubarão, seus dentes eram maiores que meu punho, vai ser ótimo mostrar uma dessas para os alunos do 5º ano

— E lá se foi o professor – comentou Draco sorrindo – para quem desmaiava só de ver uma mandrágora, o Neville mudou muito

— É – concordou Harry, vendo o amigo sumindo no meio da multidão – a guerra deu muita coragem a ele

Victória foi atrás de Luna para comprar ingredientes para poções que mudam a aparência, envenenamentos e para persuasão para falar a verdade, que estavam em faltam no setor de Espiões

— Parece que só sobrou a gente garotos – disse Rony então ele olhou para os quatro que estavam com as mãos estendidas como se estivessem pedindo algo

— O que vocês querem? – perguntou Harry mexendo no bolso da calça onde estava sua carteira, movimento que Draco e Rony imitaram

— Cem Galeões! – exclamaram os quatro meninos

— E o que vocês farão com cem galeões? – indagou Draco entregando um saquinho prata com as moedas douradas para Tyler, enquanto Rony fazia a mesma coisa com um saquinho preto para Hugo, e Harry fazia com um saquinho dourado para Tiago

— Sei lá – responderam eles então Hugo, Tiago e Tyler correram para as lojas, mas pararam no meio do caminho esquecendo-se de Andrew

— Seu pai deixou esse dinheiro antes de ir para a loja de plantas - falou Harry, então ele pegou um saquinho vermelho com cem moedas douradas e deu a Andrew

Então os quatro garotos saíram correndo pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, então Draco viu sua filha, Alyce, parada olhando para o céu, distraída, e indagou:

— Quer alguma coisa filha?

— Não – respondeu ela com sua voz doce e suave, então ela se virou para Lilian e continuou – vamos naquela loja que vimos?

Lilian assentiu, e as duas garotas saíram andando pela multidão.

Algumas horas se passaram e todos se encontraram. Enquanto Tyler, Tiago, Hugo e Andrew andavam pelo Beco Diagonal eles trombaram com quatro garotos que pareciam ser da mesma idade que eles. Um era grande e corpulento, seus cabelos eram pretos e ralos e seus olhos eram castanhos e brilhavam com ferocidade. O garoto que estava ao seu lado direito era alto e magro seu cabelo era castanho e seus olhos eram pretos. O que estava ao lado esquerdo era baixo e magro seu cabelo era louro e curto e seu rosto parecia de um rato. O último era alto e magro, sua pele era branca, seu cabelo era loiro e seus olhos eram azuis. Os quatro olharam Tiago, Tyler, Hugo e Andrew com ódio, o grande e corpulento disse:

— Ora, ora Os filhos dos Heróis

— O que foi o Moby Dick? – perguntou Tiago, fazendo Tyler, Hugo e Andrew rirem – quer um autografo?

— Olha como fala Potter – retrucou o garoto do lado direito

— Cuida da sua vida e não se intromete – disse Tyler e depois continuou – se eu fosse você me preocuparia com você, o vento ta ficando forte, daqui a pouco você vai sair voando

— Cala a boca, Malfoy – respondeu o garoto do lado direito, que estava ficando vermelho de raiva

— Quem avisa amigo é – retrucou Tyler dando um sorriso zombeteiro

— Bem vamos embora – falou Hugo

— Então existe um medroso no grupo – zombou o último garoto

— Vamos ver quem é o medroso – retrucou Hugo se preparando para pular em cima do garoto que zombou dele, então Tiago olhou para o menino da esquerda e gritou, assustando todo mundo:

— CRUZ CREDO! – então ele se acalmou e continuou – _que coisa _é essa? É uma pessoa?

— É claro que sou uma pessoa – respondeu o garoto da esquerda com uma voz esganiçada, o que fez Tiago, Tyler, Hugo e Andrew rirem

— Meu Merlin! – exclamou Tyler fazendo uma cara horrorizada – quem deixou isso sair do zoológico

— Vamos embora – disse o garoto grande e corpulento, ele virou as costas e os outros fizeram o mesmo indo embora, então ele parou e voltou dizendo – nós vemos em Hogwarts – então ele foi embora com seus "capangas"

— Ótimo – disse Tiago dando um sorriso assustador, e se virando para ir ao local que Harry combinou com os outros, na frente do Banco Gringotes – agora já temos um pessoal que a gente pode azarar o resto da nossa estada em Hogwarts sem ressentimento

— Concordo plenamente, Tiago – falou Tyler abraçando o amigo pelos ombros e dando o mesmo sorriso que Tiago – aqueles quatro não terão descanso em Hogwarts

— Eles vão se arrepender de terem se tornado nossos inimigos – concordou Hugo indo para o lado de Tiago – serão azarados sempre

— Eles lamentarão o momento em que nos chamaram de "Os filhos dos Heróis" – terminou Andrew indo ao lado de Tyler, os quatro teriam várias lutas em Hogwarts, pois Tiago, Tyler, Andrew e Hugo odiavam ser reconhecidos só pela fama de seus pais, então Andrew continuou – Mostraremos a eles que somos muito mais do que filhos de heróis

Então os quatro saíram andando, em direção ao Banco Gringotes, quando todos se encontrarem e depois de todos comprarem as varinhas, e depois que Tiago quase incendiar o pobre Olivaras, antes de Harry salvá-lo, todos voltaram para casa para descansar, pois da li há duas semanas eles iriam à plataforma 9¾.

**N/A: Bem queridos leitores cap 4 pronto, esse foi demorado mas os próximos serão postados mais rápido. Esperem os próximos caps. E comentem! Não custa nada e deixará um escritor muito feliz, de sua opinião sobre o capítulo isso ajuda muito na hora da escrita, quando nós, leitores, sabemos que várias pessoas esperam os próximos caps. Bem valeu, e comentem.**

**Puts! Foi mal mesmo pela demora, eu já tinha terminado esse cap faz muito tempo, mas deu um bug louco no site, eu conseguia fazer o login, mas não consegui editar minhas histórias. Esperem o cap 5, ele já ta chegando. **

**MFF**

**NOX **


End file.
